For example, there is known a work vehicle which includes a running motor built therein and supplies electric power from the battery to the motor for the running. When the electric power charged in the battery is consumed, such a work vehicle needs to be charged using a charging device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a charging system which manages an operator's battery charging operation in a base station provided with the charging device.